


You Know I Believe And How

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: After hiding something from his boyfriend, George finally works up the courage to tell him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 22





	You Know I Believe And How

George was never really one to be very open about his feelings. All of his friends knew that he would rather be caught dead than crying. There was only one time when any of them had even seen him with watery eyes, and that was Brian, on their first tour. It had been a lot for him, so he went to the manager practically in tears about how much he wanted to go home.

Still, he’d managed to not completely break down, which was a lot harder than it sounded. And then he went back to his room, and they both pretended that it had never even happened.

-

Now, even after living with his boyfriend, Ringo, for almost a year, the man had never seen him as upset as he was one particular night. It had been a long and uneventful day for the both of them. Most Sundays were. The drummer spent the day watching stupid movies that happened to be on, only having gotten up a couple of times all day.

One of these times was lunch, where George had made him a sandwich and a cup of water. By the time he’d gotten to the kitchen, the younger man was already done with his own food, standing in the middle of the room, lost.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier… I didn’t hear you call me.” Ringo felt bad that he made George eat all alone just because he was so focused on the television he couldn’t even listen to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t,” George replied quietly, rocking back and forth. Ringo could tell something was wrong, but the chances were if he asked, George would get mad at him and shut him down.

“Oh, okay.” After that, lunch was silent.

Ringo went back to his movies, not too curious about what the other man was up to all day, but then he got thirsty, a damn feeling. He got up again, and hobbled back over to the kitchen for a cup of ice water, surprised to find George still standing where he had been two movies ago.

“H-have you moved?” he worked up the courage to ask.” George shrugged. How did he not even know? Then he asked the question he’d avoided hours previously. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” The guitarist immediately got defensive about it, so Ringo backed off.

“Calm down, love. I was just asking. You seem off, you know.” George glared at him. “I mean, you’re usually so full of energy, and now… sorry, nevermind.”

He walked away, but then George sighed. “Richie, I’m kind of u-upset…” He turned around. That was never something he thought he’d hear his friend say.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

Ringo cocked his head. “Love, if something’s bothering you, you know I won’t judge.” He got closer to his boyfriend, wanting to provide some sort of comfort. “Just let me know, yeah?”

But George just shook his head. “No, it’s not… it’s not anything. I just…” The drummer saw that he was trying hard not to cry. He just wished he knew what was wrong. And then, by the grace of god, George sniffled, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Immediately, Ringo gasped and ran over to him, wiping it away. 

He felt his throat close up, and all he wanted was to cry for the other man. He’d never been so upset before.

“Georgie, love, you’re making me cry…” 

George then sobbed, putting a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Ringo put an arm around him, not saying anything that would make George feel more uncomfortable than he already was. “There’s somebody…” He trailed off, and Ringo got worried, not able to stop the words that came out of his mouth.

“Is somebody hurting you, love? Oh, god--”

“No! Nobody’s hurting me. It’s my fault--” He cut himself off. “No, I mean, look, nothing’s going on right now. I told them I didn’t want to--”

“Who was it! I will fuck them up for messing with you--!”

“Richie, please, just listen! They didn’t hurt me!” He groaned, more tears coming. “I just feel bad that I didn’t tell you about them sooner…” Ringo got quiet. “I was…” He sobbed, clinging onto Ringo.

“George, please just tell me. Whatever it is, I promise I won’t be mad, okay?”

“Would you be mad if I told you I did something I shouldn’t have?” Ringo shook his head.

“No, of course not.”

George took a big breath before he spoke again. “What if I told you I cheated on you?” Ringo froze, continuing to hold onto the man, who just pushed away, glancing nervously at his face. “Richie?”

Still, Ringo said nothing. He looked at George with wide eyes, more tears spilling over. And then he opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

“I’m sorry. I felt so bad about it. I didn’t want to tell you, but I just felt like I was lying to you, and--”

“Geo… why?” A shrug. “Was I not good enough? I am so sorry. God, please, forgive me, George. I love you so much. I promise I’ll be better.”

George hugged him again. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong! This is my fault! Not yours, okay? I called it off, though. A while ago. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I was afraid you’d be too upset to be with me.”

Ringo hugged him again. “What happened, George? I want to know.”

“You’re not upset?” Ringo shook his head. “You have every right to be! I did something unspeakable!”

“But I still love you, and you still love me. Geo, you stopped because you love me. I mean, sure I’m upset, but…” He started to rub his hand up and down on George’s back as they both cried. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.”

“What’s the matter with you?” Ringo backed up. “You’re like a stray dog! Do you even care that I cheated on you?”

“Why do you care so much? A-are you breaking up with me?” Ringo gasped, knees suddenly giving out, and George caught him before he fell to the ground.

“No, Richie, I’m not, but… I just want you to be upset, yeah? I was horrible to you, and I feel like I deserve it.”

“You don’t. Geo, I am upset that you cheated on me. And I’m upset at myself that you ven had to, but I’m just grateful that our love for each other was strong enough to get us through it. You don’t deserve to be treated badly just for a mistake. You learn from them.”

George didn’t say anything, sobbing again.

“Thanks for telling me, okay? I just want you to know that I’m glad you trust me enough to let me know, okay? Thank you. I love you.”

“I-I love you, too.” He sniffled, but his tears were already gone.


End file.
